


The Spring Fling

by angelcake1a



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcake1a/pseuds/angelcake1a
Summary: Pre-Equestria Girls. I wrote this years ago as an interpretation of what happened to cause the friendship fall out that Twilight stumbles into in the first movie. It revolves around the mentioned Spring Fling competition between Sunset Shimmer and Rarity.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Fall Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this seem like a storyline that could occur in canon and fixed all the spelling errors I made back when I was 14. Hope you enjoy!

They dreaded it, even then, that Fall Formal when Sunset Shimmer won the title of Princess yet again. Although everyone clapped and cheered as she trotted onto the stage to claim her crown, there was a sense of unease. It was different this year, different than when she had won the title at the Spring Fling, the only other big dance in Canterlot High, and she was so happy she was in tears. This year, Sunset won as Princess of the Fall Formal, another high honor. The five friends looked on in disappointment. They seemed to be among the few in the school who noticed just how bad she’d gotten. Ever since Sunset had won the Spring Fling, she’d held a power over the rest of the student body. Quickly, her behavior became reckless and cruel. Sunset Shimmer began to mock and purposely humiliate other students in such a way that people began to give in to her. Nobody had even dared stand up to her in months. If they did. They’d risk becoming her next target. Two other girls were up for Princess this year, but Sunset had embarrassed one right out of school, and the other simply dropped out from fear. Still, there was an admiration held for her, enough to get her the votes that allowed her to grace the stage with her presence once again. Sunset flipped her hair back, golden flecks running through streaks of red, and gave the crowd a pearly white smile, reviling in the attention. As the Fall Formal Princess put the plastic crown on her head, the yearbook photographer ran up to her to capture the moment, immortalizing her laugh of victory.

"My beautiful fellow student body," she began her speech to the crowd, "I always knew I could be a princess! Last year it was such a beautiful surprise, but this year, wasn't it obvious? I mean come on! It's not like I have very much competition.”

She paused to chuckle but the room didn’t smile along with her. 

“Thank you everyone who voted for the obvious choice and for making me Princess Sunset Shimmer."

"Someone needs to take that girl down a peg," Applejack murmured to her friends as they stood in the corner by the punch bowl. They didn’t clap, not even Pinkie Pie. None of them were fans of Sunset and none of them were scared of her. It was a unique stance among the rest of Canterlot High.

“Or, like, ten pegs.” Rainbow Dash snorted, nudging Applejack in the arm.

Rarity nodded, her arms crossed in front of her. "I agree. Sunset Shimmer is taking it too far. Who knows how horrible she'll be this year?"

...

"Out of the way! Princess Sunset Shimmer is coming through!” One of Sunset’s minions, a lowerclassman by the name of Snails, called out to the cafeteria. 

It had been three months since the Fall Formal. The student body were now just beginning preparations for the Spring Fling. The cafeteria was a buzz about who would be the next princess. No one dared go up against Sunset Shimmer this year. But, as much as they feared her, they also respected her. She was smart, beautiful, and powerful. To avoid being torn down by her, they grovel to be liked by her instead. Liked? Maybe the better word is tolerated. Sunset sat down by herself in the center of the cafeteria, everyone went silent, all eyes were set on her.

"Did I give you permission to look at me?" Sunset scowled.

The room looked away. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, scrunching her nose before doing the same herself. Her friends shared a giggle before falling silent. Rainbow felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I saw that," Sunset Shimmer's voice came from behind her.

Rainbow froze but then furrowed her brow, she wasn’t about to let some princess antagonize her. "I'd be surprised that you can see anything considering how dim-sighted you are. Oh, sorry, dim- _witted_ ," she quipped, not even meeting Sunset’s gaze.

The whole cafeteria gasped at the remark but Sunset only laughed. She seemed to enjoy being baited. 

"Oh! You think you're so clever don't you? I mean, you’re the captain of practically every sports team, you and your lame friends still all sit together and not in the cliques, you must think you’re special. So loyal to your ragtag group of friends. You really think you're so popular you scrappy little brat?" Sunset Shimmer’s lips curled disgust, her eyes staring into the back of Rainbow's head.

"Yeah, I do!" Rainbow Dash finally turned to face her, a new wave of gasps was sent through the room. "I think that considering I'm sitting with four amazing friends and you still sit all alone, I'm technically way more popular than you ever were."

Sunset Shimmer narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Rainbow Dash, huh? I’ve never been a fan of rainbows. Always thought they were missing a little extra colour!"

A full carton of chocolate milk glugged down onto Rainbow Dash’s head. She shrieked at the surprise, realizing it was her own unattended beverage that Sunset had used against her. The school sat with their mouths hanging open. Time seemed to stand still. Rainbow jumped up from her spot, she could feel the milk chilling down her neck, sticking to her hair and seeping through the back of her T-shirt.

"Brown suits you. You little freak," Shimmer was right in Rainbow Dash's face now. 

Rainbow stared back at her straight on, she wanted to get her back so badly, she wanted to attack her right then and there. But she just couldn't, she couldn't find the courage, what else would Sunset do to her? Instead, she simply stood in place, knowing Sunset was satisfied in her silence. As the chocolate milk began to drip down her face, Rainbow began to sink her shoulders down, she'd never been so embarrassed.

Sensing her friend was at a loss for words, Applejack stood up. Without a word, she pulled Rainbow away, her friends swiftly followed.

Sunset Shimmer laughed as the five girls stormed out of the room.

...

"Ugh. She really got you, darling," Rarity sighed as she stroked a lock of her friend’s multicolored hair, finding the paper towel in her hand was still coming out a murky brown. Canterlot High’s hand soap wasn’t exactly the best remedy for chocolate milk, but they didn’t have many options.

"I can't believe I just froze up..." Rainbow huffed.

"It's not a big deal, Sugarcube," Applejack handed another wet paper towel to Rarity, “I think you did everything you could.”

Fluttershy nodded. "I think you were very brave to stand up to Sunset Shimmer like that. I could never do such a thing. She’s so scary."

"She sure is one snobby little Princess," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"More like a  _ royal pain _ ," Rarity smiled and the girls laughed. Even if she wasn’t there to hear it, insulting Sunset made them all feel a bit better.

Applejack sat up on the sink, watching as Rarity finished up cleaning off Rainbow. "Sunset Shimmer is really taking it too far. If she wins again this year, who knows what she might do? Some other girl needs to take her down at the Spring Fling!"

"But who could possibly match up to Sunset Shimmer? She's so popular, pretty and fashionable," Fluttershy blushed.

"Rainbow, be a dear and stand still," Rarity frowned.

"And she's determined. She won't let anything get in her way," said Rainbow as Rarity brushed out her hair.

Pinkie nodded excitedly, her pink curls bouncing with her. "Oh, oh, oh! And whoever goes up against her would have to be super cool and confident enough to last through her classic campaign smears."

"Rainbow Dash! Stop moving, I'm almost done," grumbled Rarity, "You should really comb your hair more."

"And whoever it is would have to definitely be nicer than Sunset. More humble too," pointed out Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded, looking to the ceiling wondrously. "I think since she would be a princess, she would need to be kind and generous too."

"But where the heck are we gonna find someone like that?" Pinkie Pie cried.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wear your hair up for the rest of the day, Rainbow. I have an elastic band for you in my locker. I'll be happy to help you get the remainder out after school though," Rarity looked up to find all of her friends staring at her.

"I think I know who!" Rainbow grinned.

Rarity looked worried. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

...

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rarity cried, "I simply could _ not _ run for Spring Fling Princess."

A chorus of complaints rang out from her friends. Rarity shushed them as they attracted stares. The five of them sat in their favourite cafe at their favourite table to enjoy some after school cupcakes. Rainbow was wearing her spare gym clothes. 

"Why not, Rare?" Rainbow asked, “You love that kind of stuff!”

"Yeah," Pinkie beamed, "I think you'd be perfect!"

"Well, it's just that I have a lot of work with my internship at the boutique and my cat hasn't been feeling well and-"

"Excuses, excuses!" Pinkie interrupted her.

"Sunset Shimmer has been terrorizing the school for a whole year now and look at how horrible she is. Imagine if she wins again, and then again! The entire student body is in trouble!" Applejack told her.

"Oh, please," begged Fluttershy, "Sunset Shimmer is a bully. You're our only hope."

Rarity shook her head, "I don't know girls. How am _ I _ the only hope?"

"What other girl has influence, ambition, kindness and bravery like our Rarity?" Rainbow nudged her in the arm.

Applejack nudged her other arm, adding a wink. "Not to mention generosity."

"Thank you girls. But as you said, she's horrible! What if I lose?"

"You won't lose," Pinkie told her.

'Exactly," agreed Applejack, "you know we'll all be there to support you and help you beat Sunset Shimmer. If we all work together, we can do it for sure!"

The girls broke into a chorus of begging and pleading. Rarity bit her lip.

"Come on, Rarity!" Rainbow stood from her seat. "Please? For me?"

The girls all sat in silence for a moment. The four looked expectantly to Rarity.

"You know what? You girls are right. Sunset Shimmer needs to be taken down!" Rarity smiled, "I'll do it for you and for Canterlot High!"


	2. The Perfect Plan

"Alright ladies! If we're going to do this we have to do this right!" Rainbow Dash told her friends.

The five sat in the basement of the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow stood in front of a whiteboard where she had drawn out her plan. She wore a camouflage cap and spoke rough like a drill Sergeant. Taking her pointer, she smacked it onto a stick figure that resembled Applejack. A tiny brown cowboy hat sat on its head.

"Applejack, you’ll be in charge of giving out apple cider to the students and using that loud voice of yours to advertise Rarity's campaign," shouted Rainbow.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow sudden call caused Fluttershy to whimper. "You will be in charge of advertising the party we’re holding for Rarity next Saturday!" Rainbow Dash hit her pointer to the drawing of Fluttershy handing out flyers.

"B-but-"

"Are you giving me lip, soldier?"

"N-no. It’s just that...that's the day of my silent auction," Fluttershy squealed.

Pinkie Pie beamed. "Oh yes! I can't wait to go to the auction and help those cute little animals!" 

"Fine. Then the party could be next Sunday," said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, Rainbow," Applejack spoke up, "I have my Bake Sale on Sunday. You promised to bring the Softball team remember?"

Rainbow put her hand on her chin. "Okay, okay! The party has been moved to next, next Saturday then. So until then we have exactly two weeks to get as many people as possible to come and root for Rarity!"

The girls let out a chorus of cheers. Rarity blushed. 

"Alright. Pinkie Pie! You're in charge of the party planning and making it the best one ever! And I mean ever!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Oh, I will make it the bestest party in all of history! It's going to be so much fun," Pinkie Pie held her hands up, unable to contain her excitement.

Rainbow swiftly leaned in towards Pinkie who didn't flinch one bit. "I'm talking full out streamers and balloons here, soldier. Cake, Party Favors, the works."

Pinkie just grinned even bigger and brighter. "Of course! You don't have to tell me how to make an awesome party, Rainbow. I'm the party master!"

"Are you still doing the decorations for the Spring Fling dance?" Rarity asked her.

"I sure am!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Rarity by the shoulders, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I always decorate for any school event!"

"I, myself, will be in charge of keeping you all in order and keeping the plan together! I also made some super cool buttons for us to pass out," Rainbow Dash pulled out a box of buttons and showed them to her friends.

"Wow, Rainbow, I’m not one for glitzy things but...these are beautiful," smiled Applejack.

The button had a glittery version of the Canterlot High flag on it, Rarity's face was pasted in front of it with a smile and the words "Rarity for Princess" were written in gold below.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! These are amazing. And so me!" gushed Rarity.

Rainbow smiled at the compliments. "Lastly, Rarity, you're in charge of looking awesome and attracting attention."

"I can do that," giggled Rarity.

"Okay then, ladies," Rainbow stood proudly, “starting tomorrow our plan to put Rarity on top begins!"

...

"Please help Rarity win princess," Fluttershy said squeamishly to the passerby in the hallway but most just walked on. She'd been trying every period she had free to attract attention. "Could you maybe help...Would you like to help us…?"

"Fluttershy, hon?" Applejack came up to her holding her own box of buttons and flyers. "If you wanna get their attention then you gotta speak up a little bit."

"Oh...I don't think I can," Fluttershy whimpered.

"You just have to be a little more assertive, get their attention," AJ grinned and then looked out to the hallway. "I’m ready to see Sunset Shimmer's reign as princess come to an end! Are you?"

A crowd who had heard the announcement gathered around. Applejack swiftly handed out the buttons to everyone nearby.

"See, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked down to the floor and shook her head. "I don't know if I want to speak up. I'm just so...shy. I'm sorry. I won't be able to help Rarity."

Applejack stood thoughtfully for a moment then snapped her fingers together. "Hold on a second. Stay right here!"

Then Applejack took off down the hallway as fast as her cowboy boots could take her. Fluttershy was left along in the hall with her box of freebies.

"Um, would you like to help Rarity win the crown?" Fluttershy asked Big MacIntosh who just so happened to be walking by.

Big Mac smiled, taking a button into his hands. "Eeyup.” 

...

"Hey you!" Pinkie Pie ran over to Lyra Heartstrings who was at her locker.

"Who me?"

"Yes you, silly," said Pinkie, "How would you like to vote for Rarity for Spring Fling Princess?"

Lyra widened her eyes. "I can't believe it! Someone is actually going up against Sunset Shimmer? I mean she does do well for the school but..." she leaned in and whispered, "I don't think she's being very nice."

Bouncy pink curls danced as she nodded. "I agree! So will you help us out?"

"You know what? Sure! I'd love to help," Lyra took a button from Pinkie's box.

"Don't forget to come to the party!" Pinkie Pie yelled after her as she walked away.

"A party?" Octavia looked over to Pinkie Pie.

"Wait did someone say party?" asked Scootaloo.

Soon the whole west hallway began running to Pinkie to ask her about the upcoming party for the brand new Princess candidate.

...

"Rarity! What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash yelled at Rarity who sat in the library on the computer.

"I'm studying, Rainbow Dash. What does it look like?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You should be out there in the crowd promoting yourself!"

"As much as I would love to, Rainbow...I'm just too busy right now."

"I can't believe you aren't taking this seriously"

"Of course I am! Stop being so unreasonable!"

The two girls just stared at each other for a second. 

"Look," Rarity said, "I suppose I'm just nervous. Sunset Shimmer is just so popular. I'm not sure. Do you actually think I can beat her? What if I just embarrass myself trying"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, relaxing her stance. "I totally think you can beat her, Rare."

Rarity sighed and rested her head on the table. "Thank you, darling, but I don't think anyone outside our friend group supports that."

"Come check it out." Rainbow took her hand and lead her out the door.

Rarity gasped as she saw the huge group of people crowding Pinkie Pie on the right, Applejack on the left and Fluttershy, who had acquired a bullhorn for her quiet voice stood straight in front of her. The students quickly caught sight of Rarity and all rushed towards her.

"I'll totally vote for you, Rarity!"

"I can't wait to see what you can do!"

"Super pumped for the party!"

Rarity beamed and looked over to Rainbow Dash who winked back at her. Maybe this would work out after all. The crowd got larger and larger as people shared their support for Rarity. In the back stood Sunset Shimmer, she departed to the girl's washroom and pulled out her phone. 

"Snips, Snails? I need you to get a little dirt..."


	3. The Sun Sets

It has been a whole week since Rarity's campaign had taken off, making her more popular than ever. Sunset Shimmer hadn't been seen around in a while, which worried people greatly, especially Rarity and her friends. What could she be planning? Currently Rarity was alone in her shop sketching together another design. It had been a long stressful night, Rarity may be in high school but that didn't mean she wasn’t building a career as a fashion designer for a local boutique.

"Rarity!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere causing Rarity to shriek.

"Pinkie Pie! You almost gave me a heart attack," Rarity said gripping her chest. "Where did you come from? The door is locked."

Pinkie Pie looked over to the door of the Carousel Boutique and giggled. "I have great news! It looks like the student satisfaction polls rate you as the leading candidate right now!"

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Rarity asked.

"Well that and that your party is going great! It's going to be super fun but super classy because I know that's how you love it!"

The pink girl leaned over a booped Rarity on the nose. Rarity stared at her blankly.

"I appreciate it Pinkie Pie...but did you have to come in now? I'm very busy."

"Of course I had to come now," Pinkie said, "I just had to let you know the good news before Rainbow arrives. She'll be here in just a moment and I can sense she's bringing bad news!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rarity opened it and found Rainbow Dash looking rather frustrated. Rarity looked back at Pinkie in surprise but her friend only gave her a knowing wink. 

"Have you seen this?" Rainbow asked, shoving her phone in Rarity's face.

"Seen what?" Rarity pushed the device away from her eyes to get a look.

Rainbow frowned and furrowed her brow. "As of 5 minutes ago Sunset Shimmer has been gaining on you by the dozens!"

"What!?" Pinkie Pie screeched and refreshed the page on her own phone only to see the numbers for Sunset were indeed rising.

"How is this happening?" Rarity took the phone from out of Rainbow's hands.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about part two of the bad news" said Rainbow Dash nervously.

Taking her phone back, she quickly typed in something and then handed it back to Rarity. A video began playing. On the screen was a clip of Rarity playing soccer, the clip featured her tripping and falling into the dirt. Sunset Shimmer's voice began over the tape.

"Hello my friends from Canterlot High," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you thinking of voting for the school fashionista: Rarity?"

The clip changed to Rarity dressed up in an apple suit, she had gotten in costume with her friends to help out Applejack’s family orchard last year.

"Well it's time to think again. Rarity wouldn't know the first thing about being a leader!"

A slideshow began, the first pictures showed Rarity in the shop, obviously taken from out the window. She was stressing out, piles of crumpled paper and designs littered the floor, her hair was a mess and she looked extremely tired. The second photo was Rarity with her sister Sweetie Belle after gum had gotten stuck in her hair. Rarity looked as though she was pulling at Sweetie's hair while holding up a pair of scissors as if she was forcing her to get a haircut. To make matters worse, the photo had caught Sweetie Belle appearing rather frightened.

"Oh my," Rarity blushed, "This isn't looking too good."

"Keep watching..." sighed Rainbow.

The next photo showed Rarity falling down stairs, then being attacked by her cat while trying to give her a bath, then her jumping at the sight of a bug.

"Do we really want this hot mess running our school? Think about it." Sunset's voice concluded as the screen went black.

Rarity shrunk in her seat. "Well that's it then. Obviously everyone believes her. If I lose this-"

"You won't lose!" Rainbow Dash gave her an encouraging slap on the back.

"I appreciate the effort, all of your efforts, but it’s over. Beyond not winning Princess, I’m a laughing stock for the whole school now." Rarity then headed off to her room sadl, leaving her two friends alone.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the floor thoughtfully. Was she right? Was it over? No, it couldn't be. She looked back to Pinkie Pie. 

"Come on, Pinkie," she said, "I have a plan, gather up the rest of the girls and we'll meet at AJ's."

\---

Rarity sat on her bed, why had she even bothered with this? It was inevitable, Sunset Shimmer would win. Rarity wasn't ready to play dirty and Sunset was, that was that. It was Thursday and Rarity didn't feel up to facing school. It would be about lunch time right now. For the past few days people had been giving her looks. Whether they were pitying or judging, she didn’t know. It wouldn’t make much of a difference to her. Although she loved attention, this wasn’t the kind she wanted. Rarity sighed and laid down before she suddenly heard a faint meowing. It was muffled, as if coming from far away.

"Opal?" Rarity sat back up. She looked around her room but there was no sign of her cat anywhere. Another meow came from a distance, in the direction of...the window? What was Opal doing outside? Rarity swung open the window to find Opal being stranded in a tree with Rainbow Dash sitting contently next to her on the branch.

"Rainbow Dash! What is the meaning of this? What're you doing with poor Opal?" Rarity called angrily.

"If you want her, you'll have to come get her." Rainbow smirked.

Grumbling furiously, Rarity stomped downstairs and out of her house and to the old tree in her yard.

"Rainbow Dash! I demand you give me back Opalescence this instant!"

Rainbow giggled and rolled her eyes but picked up the cat in her arms. Rarity extended her arms, ready to catch her pet from the small drop. 

"On one condition,” Rainbow hesitated, still holding Opal, “you have to come back to school for the afternoon."

"No! Rainbow, you know I can't!"

"But it's all forgotten now!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Come on. The girls and I finished something pretty awesome this morning."

"No. I'm not going!"

"Your party's almost a week away!"

"Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend's cat. "I think Opal is getting pretty scared up here, Rarity."

The fluffy white cat was shivering and swatting down at the ground. She began to hiss and whine. Rarity knew Rainbow wouldn’t actually let Opal get hurt, but she didn’t like to see her struggle. 

"Oh, alright! Just let my poor baby down!" Rarity gave in.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way, Rare."

She tossed Opal to her owner who caught her safely in her arms.

"Fine then. We'd better go now or we'll be late for next period," Rarity told her.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Uh, just one question," Rainbow said, "How do I get down from here?"

.

Rarity closed her eyes and braced herself for mocking words as she opened the door to Canterlot High. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk through the halls, Rainbow Dash trailing behind her. Slowly people began to take notice she'd arrived.

"I told you," blushed Rarity as the students began to whisper.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called out from across the hallway. She ran forwards with her two best friends. "I can't believe you did all of that nice stuff!"

"Sweetie, I...Wait, what?" Rarity turned back to her little sister.

"Haven't you seen the video?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, of course I have."

"Are you sure?" Apple Bloom asked and pulled her by her hand into the library.

The girls set her up at the computer and pulled up a video. Scootaloo hit play and the movie began. It started with music that sounded like it was played on piano, followed with a voice over from Rainbow Dash.

"What do I think about Rarity for Spring Fling princess?" 

The first clip showed Rarity not on the soccer field but beside it. She was holding up a flag that said "Go Rainbow Dash!"

"I think Rarity is always there to cheer on her friends," continued Rainbow as the video showed her scoring a goal.

The clip switched to Rarity helping Applejack select a new paint colour for her family’s barn.

"She's always ready to lend a helping hand," Applejack's voice called over the video.

The next clip was filmed a few months ago when Rarity was sewing together a dress for the Fall Formal. She laughed and covered the camera to conceal her new design and keep it a surprise.

"She's very hard working and very talented," the quiet voice of Fluttershy said.

Next a video was shown of Rarity a few years younger pushing her little sister on a swing at the park, the two girls were talking and giggling.

"She's the best sister in the whole world!" Sweetie's voice exclaimed.

Rarity was then shown with Pinkie Pie when they were children. They were jumping on Pinkie’s bed, laughing their heads off.

"Rarity’s always up for a good time and making others smile!" Pinkie Pie's voice stated.

The next montage of pictures showed Rarity dancing, laughing with her friends, and hard at work in her shop. The clips eventually disappeared to show Rainbow Dash on screen.

"Vote Rarity for Spring Fling Princess."

The video ended as Scootaloo turned off the computer with a big smile on her face. Rarity was stunned. Her friends worked so hard to put that together. She was almost in tears. She reached over and gave Sweetie Belle a big hug.

"You went through all that trouble just for me?" Rarity sniffed.

"Of course we did, Rarity," responded Sweetie Belle. She hugged her older sister back, always happy to make her proud.

Rainbow tapped her friend on her shoulder. "I think it's time we go out to the hallway again.”

Sunset Shimmer sneered from around the corner. How dare those girls create a counter video? Didn't they know who they were dealing with? Gaining popularity was more than just a game to her. It was more than just a crown. She’d worked too long to let some high school girls take it away from her with the power of friendship of all things. If she planned to take down Rarity, she would need to take down her friends first, and she knew just what to do.

Rarity watched the video her friends had made her over and over, looking at every detail. Everything they said, little bits that showed how hard they worked to make her happy. They really came through for her. She smiled, her friends were amazing, they helped each other through bad times and she couldn't hope for better. Applejack is always honest and full of integrity. Rainbow Dash always sticks by your side and always gets the job done. Fluttershy, so sweet and shy and never rude. Lastly, Pinkie Pie who never fails to make her friends laugh and get through hard times. Rarity simply could not ask for better friends, impossible. It was so magical, the bond of friendship they shared, it would take a pretty strong force to break it.


End file.
